


Nice guys finish last

by Junliet



Series: Shorter fics/one shots [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: When Yuzuru came into the rink teary and red eyed again, it was the last straw for Javier. Why did he constantly date douche bags who treated him so badly, and not Javier, who had been by his side through everything?





	Nice guys finish last

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is trashy, sorry. It's based on this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fz3zFqLc3E

Yuzuru was completely off at practice, popping most of his jumps with red rimmed, tearful eyes. Javier and Brian exchanged a look as the coach called them both over.

“Go and have lunch guys. You’ve been working hard all morning and you deserve a break.”

Yuzuru slipped on his blade guards in silence next to Javier, sniffing quietly.

“What happened this time?” Javier asked.

“What?” Yuzuru asked softly, blowing his nose with a tissue from Pooh quickly.

“What happened? Why are you so upset?”

“Not upset.”

“You’re crying.”

“Just pollen. I’m fine.”

“In the middle of winter? Stop lying to me Yuzuru. I thought we were friends.”

Yuzuru smiled weakly as Javier lightly elbowed his side. “He was mean again.”

“Again? Have you finally broken up with him?”

Yuzuru cringed and Javier sighed, shaking his head. “Why not?” Javier asked. “He’s an asshole.”

“He’s nice really!”

“No, he isn’t Yuzuru! Every guy you date is bad for you. He’s never kind, never takes care of you like you deserve, doesn’t understand how sensitive you are and-”

“I’m an adult Javi,” Yuzuru pointed out. “I can date who I want. And, actually, we did break up!”

Javier’s heart stopped for a second and he stared at Yuzuru. His heart fluttered lightly and he supressed a smile. “Oh Yuzuru, I’m sorry. Do you want to go for some “I’m sorry you broke up with your boyfriend” sushi?”

“Mother packed bento box.” Yuzuru held his lunchbox up with a small smile. “Sorry. Maybe next time.”

Javier watched him retreat towards the café with his lunchbox and tissue box tucked under his arm. Yuzuru deserved better than the assholes who stomped on his heart when they were bored playing with him. They never treated him right. Instead, they would brush him off for hockey games when he had big competitions and needed support. They didn’t listen when he had problems, and, more often than not, Yuzuru ended up paying for their lunch dates. When he returned to the rink heart broken and trying to keep it together in front of everyone, Javier would be the one to pick up the pieces when Yuzuru didn’t even return his feelings.

Javier had had about enough of Yuzuru’s useless boyfriends. He marched into the café of the cricket club and sat opposite to Yuzuru.

“You, me, tomorrow lunch. Sushi.” He said, catching Yuzuru’s attention.

“Javi?”

“Tomorrow lunch. We’re going for sushi at that restaurant around the corner from here.” Javier was shocked at how assertive he sounded himself. Yuzuru shrugged.

“Sure,” he said gently, picking at his rice and tofu with his chopsticks.

Javier spent half the evening deliberating what to wear for his and Yuzuru’s date the next day. Yuzuru had seen him at his lowest moments, so surely, he wouldn’t really judge what he was wearing.

_Get your head in the game Fernandez. This is why he’s not dated you before. Think. What would his other boyfriends have worn?_

Brian took one look at Javier’s attire in the reception of the Cricket Club and walked off into his office, laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Javier, in all the time I’ve known you, and that’s a very long time, you’ve never once worn shirts like Guillaume Cizeron’s costumes. What are you playing at?”

“Just fancied trying a new style.” Javier shrugged, heading into the changing room.

He could barely focus throughout training and his eyes flicked to Yuzuru every few minutes. The Japanese man was having a much better training day than the day before as he actually managed to fully rotate his jumps and land most of them. One quad axel attempt earned him a shout from Brian and shards of ice on his training trousers, but everything went much smoother for him.

“Alright you two,” Brian waved them off to lunch with a smile, “you’ve been working hard again. Relax for a bit. You both deserve it and you’re looking in great shape.”

Javier all but dashed to the changing room, anticipation building to be too much for him. He changed quickly before he looked in the mirror, happy with his appearance. His slight beard improved the bad boy look he was going for, and he ruffled his hair up more at the back before he stepped out into the lobby. There, in sinfully tight black jeans, that must have been specially made for him due to his height and tiny waist, and his Continues with Wings shirt on, was Yuzuru. Javier smirked and nodded to him, not waiting for him as he walked past. Yuzuru shook his head in confusion before he followed Javier diligently.

“I told Mother about going for sushi with Javi and she told me about how she and Father went for sushi as their first proper date together.” He said happily. Javier’s heart caught in his throat before he swallowed quickly.

_Yuzuru likes bad guys Javier. Be the bad guy._

In the restaurant he didn’t bother to hold the door for Yuzuru, who tilted his head at him with minor confusion. Javier pulled his own chair out and tossed Yuzuru a menu. “I’m getting the salmon selection.”

Yuzuru hummed, scanning the menu for a moment. “Small nori rolls with salmon maki and tuna maki.” He decided, folding up his menu. “and still water.”

Javier called a waitress over who took their orders and brought their drinks. Yuzuru sipped at his slowly, scanning Javier.

“What?” Javier asked, frowning. Yuzuru chuckled a little.

“You look like Cizeron-san.” Yuzuru replied. “Never seen Javi wearing a shirt like this before.”

“I just wanted to try something new.” Javier rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “It’s not that weird.”

“I prefer Javi’s old shirts. The cat one so cute! Reminds me of Effie.”

Javier rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Sure Yuzuru, sure. I’m just trying this style out for a change.”

“Javi also never wears hat backwards.”

“Trying something new.”

“Why is it backwards? Turn it forwards at least.”

Javier just took his hat off, making sure to properly ruffle up his hair as he did. Yuzuru studied him with a frown when their food was brought out. He clasped his hands together before he picked up one of the seaweed wrapped pieces of sushi.

“Shouldn’t you use chopsticks?” Javier asked, eyebrow raised. Yuzuru shook his head.

“Sushi fine to eat with fingers. Can eat with chopsticks,” he gestured to Javier, “but fine to eat with fingers in Japan too.”

“This is Canada.” Javier said, possibly a little too bluntly. Yuzuru blinked at him before he looked away, fiddling with his napkin.

“I know. I’ve lived here for some time for six years.”

Javier rolled his eyes. “And yet you still don’t properly understand what people do here?”

“Sushi is Japanese! I can eat it the Japanese way!” Yuzuru replied hotly, popping in a nori roll to keep himself quiet. Javier shrugged and picked up his salmon and rice layers with chopsticks.

“Sorry to Japan, but I’m eating it like this.”

Yuzuru shrugged, popping in another nori roll. “Javier can do what Javier wants.”

“Javier? What happened to Javi?”

“Yes, what did happen to Javi?” Yuzuru replied, studying him. He stood up, leaving twenty Canadian dollars on the table. “See you at the rink Javier.” He walked out of the restaurant, wiping his eyes as he left.

Javier stared at him before he leaned his head in his hands, shaking his head.

_Nice job Javier. You just undid years’ worth of work getting him to open up to you. You’re going to apologise to him for this stunt you just pulled._

Javier paid for the meal and slipped the money into Pooh’s back when Yuzuru wasn’t looking at the rink. As soon as he saw him, Yuzuru left the rink quickly, shaking his head as he untied his laces and scooped up Pooh. Javier sighed to himself at his mistake.

Early the next morning, Yuzuru was roused from his beautiful dream by someone knocking loudly on his door. He, Johnny Weir and Evgeni Plushenko had been skating together at an exhibition gala for everyone at home in Sendai and his heroes told him they were proud of all he had achieved. The knocking grew more insistent as Yuzuru kicked his purple covers off and shoved his glasses on quickly, not bothering to find his contacts in the dark. Muttering Japanese curses under his breath, he opened the door with a practiced smile that promptly slipped off.

“What do you want Javier?” he asked, tired and in his pyjamas still. Javier grinned sheepishly, arms behind his back.

“I wanted to apologise for how I acted yesterday. I was wrong to treat you that way, and I acted like every guy who’s dated you before. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

Yuzuru folded his arms on the doorstep, frown deepening. Javier kept talking quickly.

“I know I was wrong, and you don’t have to ever forgive me. I just, I,” he shoved a bunch of chrysanthemums into his hands quickly. “I’m sorry. I hope you like these. I didn’t know, I just picked the national flower of Japan because I don’t know if you really like flowers or something. I also got you this,” he handed Yuzuru a box of Ghana hot chocolate. “because you said you like it with beans from Sendai, I couldn’t get them sorry, and zunda, yeah no idea what that is still, and fresh cream.” Yuzuru took the gifts, opening his mouth to speak when Javier continued, “and I brought someone with a message for you.”

He held up a very bored looking Effie with an envelope with Yuzuru’s name written on it in cursive tied to her neck

“I didn’t know you write in pretty swirls,” Yuzuru mused as he untied the ribbon, scratching her ears lightly. He opened the envelope and smiled a little.

_Dear Yuzuru,_

_I’m so sorry for treating you so badly yesterday in the restaurant. I embarrassed both of us and made you upset, which you didn’t deserve. You deserve someone as amazing as you are, which will be very hard for you to find. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I can show you that I am truly sorry for acting so badly yesterday._

_Javier_

Yuzuru placed the letter back into the envelope and shook his head. “Oh Javi, come inside. It’s cold. I’ll make hot chocolate to warm up.”

Javier gratefully accepted and brought Effie in with him. She was perfectly happy to sit on top of Yuzuru’s laptop on the countertop as Yuzuru started making hot chocolate for them both.

“Luckily for Javi, I have zunda and Sendai bean paste, and cream. For Javi, I added honey and lemon.” He slid the drink across the table to him with a small smile. “I forgive you for acting weird yesterday. And thank you for money, but I don’t mind-”

“Your exes, old boyfriends,” Javier corrected at the confused expression, “always made you pay. I won’t be like them ever again.”

“Why did Javi act like that?” Yuzuru asked him softly, reaching past his mug to touch Javier’s hand lightly.

“You want the truth?”

Yuzuru nodded, tracing a light circle on the back of Javier’s hand. He nodded, smiling down into the mug.

“I’m so very in love with you, Yuzuru. I can’t… It hurt. Every time you came to training in tears because someone didn’t treat you like the king you deserve to be treated like, it hurt me. I didn’t want you dating assholes all the time, so I flattered you and tried to make you notice me by being nice to you. I… I acted like that yesterday because I thought acting like that worked for them, so why not me?”

Yuzuru stared at him, shaking his head a little at Javier before he stood up, walking around the table to cup Javier’s cheeks. “You don’t have to act so mean to get my attention Javi. I thought you had a girlfriend so I dated to cover up the pain of not having you. I didn’t… If I knew you were single, I would have dated you ages ago.”

Javier smiled and stood up too, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuzuru’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “Oh Yuzuru, carino, I love you so much.”

“Love you too Javi,” Yuzuru said softly, stroking the back of Javier’s head gently, “but, next time, don’t show up like this. You’re lucky Mother was out shopping early.”

Javier chuckled, kissing Yuzuru’s cheek. “I was slightly worried about Mother Hanyu opening the door. I didn’t expect to see you looking quite so adorable.”

“Only just woke up!” Yuzuru grumbled, sitting down on Javier’s lap to finish his own hot chocolate. “Warn next time.”

Javier cupped his chin gently. “Yuzuru, may I ask for a second chance? Another date to the sushi restaurant, but it won’t go how it went before, I promise.”

Yuzuru nodded, eyes flicking down to his lips. “Of course,” he whispered.

Javier closed the distance between them and took his breath away.


End file.
